Love
by Heartless Pink Panda
Summary: "Aku selalu mencintaimu yunnie, berbahagialah setelah ini.." -Kim Jaejoong-/ "Apakah memiliki perasaan seperti ini membuatku mengkhianati-mu boojae?" -Jung Yunho-/ "Eonni lepaskanlah dia, aku mencintainya.." -Choi Seul Ra- Apakah pada akhirnya jung yunho dapat melupakan mendiang istrinya dan memulai lembaran baru dengan choi seul ra? (bad at summary) GS!Lilangst!pedo(?)hurt/comf!


Love

FF ini murni dari pemikiran saya so please jangan jadi plagiat dan semua cast ini dimiliki oleh Tuhan, maaf jika ada typo dan cast yang tidak sesuai. Ini adalah ff pertama saya, so enjoy! J

Pengenalan Cast : F(female)/M(male)

Jung Yunho(M) = 35 y.o (President Jung Corp)

Jung(Kim)Jaejoong(F) = 32 y.o (Pemilik cafe cojje/Istri Jung Yunho)

Jung Jiyoel(F) = 7 y.o (Putri tunggal Yunho dan jaejoong)

Choi Siwon(M) = 39 y.o (President Hyundai corp dan choi corp/appa seul ra)

Choi(Kim)Heechul(F) = 37 y.o (Designer/Istri Choi Siwon/umma seul ra)

Choi Seul Ra(F) = 20 y.o (Mahasiswi)

Park Yoochun (M) = 35 y.o (Direktur Jung Corp/kekasih kim junsu)

Kim Junsu(F) = 28 y.o (Sekertaris jung yunho)

Park(Shim)Changmin(M) = 25 y.o (Direktur Park corp/adik park yoochun)

Hwang Zi Tao(F) = 20 y.o (Sahabat baik seul ra)

Xi Luhan(F) = 19 y.o (Sahabat baik seul ra)

Cast lainnya akan hadir sesuai jalannya cerita. Kalimat _italic_ adalah _flashback._ atau _ringtone._

Author Pov

Sinar matahari mulai menyusup dari balik tirai yang diketahui berada dikamar seorang nona muda. 'Eungh' oh..lihatlah nona muda itu sepertinya mulai menggeliat karena terganggu sinar matahari tersebut, setelah mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali kini mata dengan obsidian cokelat itu terbuka sepenuhnya. Mata rusa betina itu kini memandang cermin didepannya, mata itu terlihat sedikit membengkak, dia mulai melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi. "Selamat pagi nona. Sarapan mu sudah siap di ruang makan." Ucapan dari maidnya hanya dibalas dengan senyum tipis dan gumaman saja. Setelah menyelesaikan makannya seul ra—nona muda tersebut—masuk kedalam mobil audi hitam metalicnya yang sudah disiapkan supirnya. ' _Got me hoping you save me right now your touch got me hoping you save me right now.._ ' dering handphone yeoja itu terhenti saat dia menjawabnya, "Yeobseyo..Eomma appa i miss you. Nde? Wae? Hah... arraseo, nado saranghae eomma appa." Kini terlihat setitik air mata di ujung obsidian tersebut, namun dengan segera seul ra menghapusnya. Ya, dia tidak boleh terlihat berantakan di kampusnya nanti. "Silahkan nona.." supirnya telah membukakan pintu seul ra karena kini mereka sudah sampai di kampusnya. "Yow! What happen with you babe?" seorang pria tinggi kini berjalan sambil merangkul seul ra, "Hey chwang tolong hilangkan kebiasaan mu saat di amerika hm? Kau tahulah masalah seperti biasa.." jawab seul ra seadanya "Sudahlah bunny jangan bersedih nde? Park chngmin akan selalu menghiburmu!" sahabat seul ra yang bernama changmin itu akhirnya memberi pelukan hangat dan mengantar seul ra sampai ke depan kelasnya. Seul ra banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk melamun selama mata kuliahnya berlangsung, sampai akhirnya bel berbunyi menandakan kuliah hari itu telah usai. "Hei seul ra, har ini aku dan zi tao ingin dinner apakah kau mau ikut?" Tanya luhan salah satu sahabat seul ra "Count me in! Sudah lama kita tidak hang out bertiga hehe" sepertinya seul ra sudah tidak terlalu sedih. "Arraso! Aku yang akan menjemput ke rumah mu nanti nde, byeee" ucap luhan.

Choi Seul Ra Pov

"Min ah tolong siapkan dress ku yang berwana cokelat dan heels hitamku yang dibawakan eomma dari paris nde?" suruhku pada salah satu maid. "Nde arraso agashi, oh ya.. tadi nyonya dan tuan telefon mereka bilang sudah mentransferkan ke rekening agashi.." aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Saat ini aku sudah siap, tinggal melakukan polesan terkahir pada bibirku dan...voila! perfect! Aku menatap kembali pantulan pada cermin begitu pasnya dress yang membentuk shape bodyku dengan baik, tidak lama aku mendengar panggilan dari maidku, ah pasti luhannie dan zi tao sudah datang. "Woah you look sexy tonight! Hahaha" goda zi tao padaku. Akhirnya kami segera berangkat. "Atas nama Xi Luhan" ucap luhannie begitu sampai di restaurant tersebut, pelayan langsung mengantarkan kami ke bagian outdoor restaurant setelah kami melewati bar&lounge di dalam restaurant tersebut. "Aku sangat menyukai tempat ini! Design yang unik dan..look! how pretty!" ucapku sambil memandang lampu warna-warni yang dihasilkan oleh lampu kendaraan dan gedung sekitarnya, ya saat ini kami berada di restaurant rooftop. Setelah memesan makanan kami bertiga mulai bergossip ria, yah tidak jauh dari lelaki. "Kau tahu? Tadi aku melihat Kris ge datang ke kampus, sepertinya mengurus sesuatu...dan ah seperti biasa dia sangat tampan" ucap zi tao girang dan oh jangan lupa semburat merah di pipinya. "Sayang sekali zi tao tadi kau tidak melihat gege kesayanganmu bermain basket dengan sehun ku ah.." kali ini luhan yang buka suara, dan aku? Hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Jangan lupa mereka akan sidang kelulusan sebentar lagi. Dan kalian tau? Itu artinya kalian tidak bisa melihat mereka lagi and kemungkinan terburuknya mereka akan jatuh cinta dengan rekan kerja mereka nanti." Ucapku datar, tidak ada salahnya menggoda mereka berdua. Lihatlah, mereka kini saling bertatapan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca "Yak! Sudahlah aku hanya bercanda pabbo. Jika kalian serius dengan mereka cepatlah tangkap mereka, sebelum mereka di tangkap oleh orang lain." Tidak tega juga aku melihat sahabatku akan menangis seperti ini. "Kau benar seul ra! Kita harus berjuang luhannie! Jangan biarkan kris gege dan sehun sunbae jadi milik orang lain." Zi tao berbicara dengan semangat dan di tanggapi anggukan semangat juga oleh luhan. Kini kami sedang menikmati hidangan kami masing-masing sampai sebuah suara menyita perhatian kami.

"Yak! Kau bocah, sipa yang menyuruhmu berlarian disini huh?!" seorang yeoja dengan dandanan tebal berteriak pada seseorang. "Mianhe ahjumma, jiyeol tidak sengaja..mianhe.." kini gadis kecil itu bergetar takut, "Neo! Neo memanggil ku apa tadi? Ahjumma?! Kau mau menghinaku huh? Dimana orangtaumu? Apa mereka tidak mengajarimu sopan santun eoh? Apa orangtuamu begitu bodoh sampai tidak mengajarimu eoh?! Kau tau betapa harga bajuku ini? Bahkan jika eomma-mu bekerja sebagai pembantu seumur hidup juga tidak akan mampu membayarnya!" Aku tidak tahan mendengarnya aku berusaha untuk tetap tenang. "Eomma jiyeol sudah pergi ke surga ahjumma..." Deg! Kasihan sekali anak itu. "Aku tidak peduli! Kau harus mengganti bajuku ini!" wanita itu dengan kasar mendorong anak tersebut hingga jatuh. Aku segera berdiri menghampirinya, "Kau butuh berapa untuk mengganti bajumu?" tanyaku datar dan dingin, "Cih, kau tidak akan sanggup menggantinya." Sombong sekali yeoja ini, dengan segera aku memutar tubuh yeoja tersebut dan melihat brand baju yang ia kenakan "Yeobseyo, Lee ahjussi tolong pesankan dari paris dress dior yang pernah menjadi koleksi ke 13 ku, alamat pengiriman akan aku email padamu nanti, gomawo." Aku menutup sambungan telfonku. "Jadi siapa nama mu? Dan dimana alamatmu? Orang suruhanku akan segera mengantar dress baru ke alamat mu." Ucapku tetap datar "Neo tidak tau siapa aku? Aku Go Ahra putri tunggal dari pemilik saham terbesar ke-empat di dunia Go Corp." Senyuman sinis terkembang dibibirnya. "Ah, jadi kau Go ahra perawan tua itu nde? Pantas saja tidak ada yang mau denganmu. Sombong sekali kau memamerkan harta orangtuamu go ahra padahal kau tidak bisa bekerja sama sekali, sebegitu bodohnya kah kau hingga 6 tahun tidak lulus dari seoul university? Dengar go ahra-ssi kau pasti diajarkan tata krama, kau bersekolah di sekolah yang bagus yah walaupun kau bodoh, kau seorang yeoja kaya raya namun mengapa kelakuanmu seperti yeoja yang tidak memiliki attitude, mulutmu seperti tong sampah yang nyaring karena otakmu tidak ada isinya. Jika kau ingin melawan carilah lawan yang sebanding denganmu, bukan anak kecil dan jika kau berpikir kau akan melawan aku maka kau salah besar go ahra, karena aku jauh diatas mu. Aku harap kau mengerti, ahjumma." Desisku tajam dan dengan segera aku menggendong yeoja kecil ini, "Yak kau pikir siapa kau huh?! Dasar yeoja sialan!" teriak go ahra, "Kau bahkan tidak tau siapa dia, bodoh? Kau tau mengapa semua orang disini diam dan tidak ada yang melerai kalian? Itu karena dia, putri tunggal dan pewaris tunggal Hyundai juga Choi corporation, berdoa saja perusahaan appamu akan selamat nona go." Ucap zi tao membelaku, kini go ahra hanya dapat membeku, wajahnya merah padam aku rasa dia sangat malu. "Sial!" teriak ku saat go ahra berhasil menyiram air ke dress ku dan dengan segera dia pergi meninggalkan restaurant ini.

TBC..


End file.
